comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow (s4 ep21 Monument Point)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens in Russia, as a nuclear attack warning center starts getting notifications that missiles are incoming. At the lair, Team Arrow is looking at potential nuclear strikes all over the country. They’ve got 21 hours to figure out how to stop the strikes. Felicity says she wants to get her father to help, and Oliver agrees, over Diggle’s objections. He says that if even one of the nukes hits, the deaths that it causes will give Darhk nearly infinite power. In the flashback, Oliver retrieves his knapsack and starts to figure out how to get off the island. In the the Ark, Merlyn comes and tells Thea the plans, saying that he manipulated things to keeping her safe. She says that she knows she’s stuck here, but she can either be there and compliant, or a pain in his ass, so she demands to see Alex. At Donna’s apartment, she confronts Lance about some papers he found at his place; it’s an affadavit that he didn’t know that Laurel was the Black Canary. He was given the opportunity to sign off on it and get his job back. She’s furious that he would even consider lying to save his ass, comparing him to Noah, who was a compulsive liar. She tells him that she loves him and has faith he’ll do the right thing, then she leaves. At HIVE headquarters, Damien tells Murmur and Brick that he has some loose ends that he wants tied up. Brick objects to being told what to do, but Darhk tells them he needs the Calculator. Team Arrow is ahead of them, already in a building where Kuttler was. He seems to have run out in a hurry ahead of Brick, Murmur, and a group of Ghosts.Brick says that he wants to kill Kuttler. In the Ark, Anarky takes down a Ghost with his cattle prod and demands to know where to find Damien. Back at the Lair, Felicity is trying to find the parts for Kuttler to build a computer based on the 90% he managed to clone, but they’ll need to access a server farm so they can manually upload to military servers. In the flashback, Oliver faces off against Reiter, who has him trapped with a knife poised to attack. In the building where the Ark’s “scrubber,” Thea stops Lonnie from destroying the machine. She appeals to Lonnie’s decency, saying she’ll help him take down Darhk, but not if he’s going to kill innocent people. While he’s deliberating, Merlyn hits him with an arrow and Anarky runs away. At the Star City server farm, Team Arrow has taken the building and Kuttler is preparing to try and go after Darhk. HIVE has figured out where they’re broadcasting from, though, so they’re about to be under attack. At the lair, Felicity can’t find Kuttler but has a possible location for Darhk. In the flashback, Olvier tells Taiana to go find the plane and get the others home, while he goes back to kill Reiter. Lance has rewritten his affidavit to make Donna happy, which it does. At Palmer Tech, Felicity goes to see Mr. Dennis, who is upset that Felicity isn’t doing her job. She tells him that what she’s doing is more important but he says he hopes it’s worth it. Donna shows up, and tells Felicity that Ravenspur is a cabin — it’s where she used to go to have getaways with Kuttler. She warns Felicity off of getting involved with Kuttler, and Felicity hugs her. At the spot where Felicity thinks Darhk is, Oliver and Diggle don’t find him. Instead, Oliver delivers a speech about not lying to Lyla (which he did, saying that he killed Andy in self-defense). At Ravenspur, Brick and company have found Kuttler. Brick offers him the whole “try to get away before I kill you” deal but before Kuttler can decide what to do, Oliver and Diggle show up in costume to save him. Kuttler makes his escape and Felicity picks him up in the van, so Oliver and Diggle run to join her. At the Lair, Felicity tells Kuttler that they have 12 hours to save the world from Darhk. He tells her that he needs access to the superdrive that they had developed at Palmer Tech. Unfortunately, when she goes to get it, she can’t, because the Board has voted to remove her and Dennis has her removed. At the Ark, Alex is SUPER excited about the whole end of days thing. Merlin comes to her to ask for her help saving the Ark from Anarky’s sabotage. Team Arrow plans to infiltrate Palmer Tech to steal the drive from Curtis’s lab. Oliver makes his way into the building, unlocking access for Kuttler and Felicity. While in the elevator, Kuttler and Felicity bicker and it almost blows the operation. They make their way into Curtis’s lab while Noah tries halfheartedly to reconcile with her. When she’s locked out of the security system, he figures out a way to get them into Curtis’s lab. They find the drive, but it’s under another lock. Security makes their way to the stairwell and Oliver takes out a bunch of them. In the lab, Kuttler is using his “sniffer” to clone the device’s operating system, allowing them to make their escape — but failing to clone the drive. At the server farm, Team Arrow is starting to panic. ARGUS isn’t happy, either. In the flashback, Taiana saves Oliver and between the two of them they shoot Reiter a whole bunch of times. Taiana steals his idol and they run away. Like Merlyn, Calculator continues to pretend that Felicity being his daughter means something. On the Ark, Alex is unconscious, having been attacked by Lonnie. Thea and Lonnie start bickering, with Lonnie telling her she needs to start making her own decisions. At the server farm, a gunfight breaks out between a group of Ghosts that have just arrived with Brick and Murmur; and the ARGUS agents waiting for them. On the Ark, Thea and Lonnie fight. Alex wakes up to see Thea fighting him, and Lonnie hits Alex again with his cattle prod, knocking him out. Thea beats Lonnie into unconsciousness and checks on Alex, crying and holding him, apologizing. More fighting at the server farm, with Green Arrow getting the better of Brick while Murmur tries to get to Kuttler and Diggle takes out Ghosts. Felicity and Kuttler continue working on their project, with three minutes to go. Murmur makes it inside and shoots; Kuttler protects Felicity with his body. They’ve managed to stop all but one nuke, launching out of that Russian silo from earlier, is in the air headed for Monument Point on the US East Coast. While they’re working to stop the missile, Team Arrow has figured out that another ley line point is at city hall, where Darhk’s wife has evacuated the building. In flashback, Taiana collapses and her eyes turn yellow with REiter’s magic. At the server farm, Felicity has figured out that she can’t stop the missile but can use a GPS relay to move it off course, so that instead of hitting a large city like Monument Point, it takes out a smaller town called Havenwood, with tens of thousands of casualties. She saved millions, but at a cost. At City Hall, Oliver and Diggle arrive and find a secret passage, which they follow into he ground. There, they find a chamber where Darhk is drawing a massive amount of power from his idol. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Murmur Category:Brick Category:Anarky Category:Felicity Smoak Category:John Diggle Category:The Calculator Category:Harbinger Category:Thea Queen - Speedy Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:Donna Smoak Category:Quentin Lance Category:Baron Reiter Category:Damien Darhk